


Across All of Time and Space and the Destruction of the Multiverse

by GrimTamlain



Series: I Am Yours and You Are Mine [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, OG female character - Freeform, Smut, Writing for myself, all the Harrison Wells are her soulmates, couldn't get it out of my head, i really am that selfish, i'm in love with the character Harrison Wells and I'm not ashamed, soul mates with all Harrison Wells in the multiverse, this also includes Eobard Thawne's Wells bc biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimTamlain/pseuds/GrimTamlain
Summary: a drabble"Harry?" she breathed, pushing Nash away to stride towards him, her hand outstretched. She froze when he shook his head, his expression somber, and she pulled her hand back to clutch at her sweater, above her heart."You can see him?" Nash asked, quietly."I would know my Harry anywhere," she whispered, her eyes never leaving Harry's.
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Original Female Character(s), Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/All Harrison Wells, Original Female Character/Harrison "Nash" Wells
Series: I Am Yours and You Are Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167512





	Across All of Time and Space and the Destruction of the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get it out of my head, so I made an Original Female Character to get my love for every incarnation of Harrison Wells to bear fruit LOL

She stood in the greenhouse on the roof of Star Labs, tending to the leaves of a beautiful purple flower when Nash stumbled through the doors. He froze as he saw her, silhouetted by the variety of flowers she tended to, a habit she held onto from her days on Olympus; she even wore a woven crown of daisies, nestled in her white-blonde hair, humming soothingly to the flower. He held his breath as he watched her, captivated by her song, by the way her small frame moved so elegantly around the flower. When she stood on the other side of the plant, where he could see her face, his breath left him as if he had been punched, a low groan escaping his throat.

Startled, she looked up, her eyes glowing purple, her hands bursting into flames, and in the same burst, set the blooming flower on fire. It exploded in a cloud of purple pollen, sweeping through the greenhouse; he inhaled a gasp, sucking the sweet-tasting cloud into his lungs.

" _Dammit_ , Nash," she snarled, snapping her fingers to dissipate the pollen-cloud, striding towards him to stab her finger into his chest. "That was Rappaccini's Daughter! Do you have any idea of the effects?”

As he gazed down at her, his expression softened. He reached up to hold her wrist gently in his large hand. She sucked in a breath at the contact, her eyes no longer glowing, but narrowed, as she looked up into his face, scowling. For a moment, she was startled by his face, so distinctly a Harrison Wells, his expression reminiscent of Harry, she felt her heart stop in her chest with the agony, flicking her gaze over his shoulder to avoid those pale blue eyes. She let out a strangled cry when she _saw_ Harry standing at the entrance to the greenhouse, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, thumbs hooked into his belt loops. He smiled at her, the quick quirk of his lips, the sparkle in his blue eyes, and she felt her lungs constrict painfully.

"Harry?" she breathed, pushing Nash away to stride towards him, her hand outstretched. She froze when he shook his head, his expression somber, and she pulled her hand back to clutch at her sweater above her heart.

"You can see him?" Nash asked, quietly.

"I would know my Harry anywhere," she whispered, her eyes never leaving Harry's. "Earth-Prime is all that exists now, even the memory of him should be eradicated. How--?"

She turned towards Nash, her eyes filling with tears as she gazed up at him, her expression pleading. He glanced to Harry, who inclined his head, before he cupped her cheek. "He's in here. They're _all_ in here."

A broken sob escaped her as she watched the change overtake the Pariah, until it _was_ Harry looking down at her, _his_ large hand warm against her cheek. Her voice cracked around her sob, "Harry?"

"Persephone," he murmured, in that soft growl of his, stroking his thumb across her bottom lip. She parted her lips, licking the pad of his thumb, watching as his eyes darkened. "You still haven't figured it out, have you?"

She reached forward, brushing her hands beneath his shirts, sliding her hands up his stomach, reveling in his hitched breath, brushing her nails across his nipples. She let out a sound, a mix between a sob and a laugh, before leaning up on the tips of her toes to place a wet kiss at the base of his neck. "I don't care, Harry. _Please_ , I need you."

"As the Goddess commands," he growled, his hand wrapping in her hair, tugging her head back so he could slot his mouth over hers: a kiss that was wet and sharp, pulling a desperate whine from her throat. She pulled away, feeling his mouth drop to her neck to mouth across her skin, and she closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing, as she used her powers to make both of their clothes vanish, to appear in a pile beside them. He huffed out a laugh, before walking her backwards, lifting her easily onto the wooden workstation, sliding his hand down her thigh to her knee, hooking her leg on his hip. As she raked her nails down his arms, he thrust into her smoothly, causing her to arch her back, moaning when he didn't give her the time to adjust, the burning stretch spurring her desire for him on. He fucked her like he did when they first came together, as if stopping would mean his death, fingers biting tightly into her skin, hard enough to bruise; even when he was losing his memories from the Enlightenment, he had still fucked her that way—albeit with a slightly more desperate edge—but this was Harry, _her_ Harry. As she started babbling nonsense in her original tongue, the power to the entire building starting flickering, lightning sparking across her skin as he brought her closer to the edge. She reached above her head, fingers gripping tightly onto the edge of the worktable, letting out a startled gasp when he hooked his arms beneath her knees to lift her legs up so he could fuck deeper into her. Leaning forward, he licked a stripe across her collarbone, biting down into her skin sharply, pulling a strangled moan from her throat. He was gasping into her ear, tiny, intense growls rumbling through his chest as his hips started to stutter, as her own legs started to shake in his hold. When they came together, the power generators for the building blew as she lost control of her powers, taking a moment before the back-up generators booted up.

"Persephone," he growled against her ear, kissing the side of her head, firmly. "Persephone, I can't stay. There are so many of us--"

"I love you, Harry," she whispered, turning her head so she could kiss him; slow, sweet, not _quite_ a goodbye. "Let him come back."

She watched as Harry closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed, a single tear sliding down her cheek, watched as his expression changed, his posture. When those blue eyes opened again, it was Nash who looked down at her. His entire body went rigid when he focused on her, sucking in a breath when he realized the position they were in together.

"Seph, I didn't mean--I didn't--"

She rolled her eyes, reaching up to wrap her fingers in his hair, pulling him down so she could silence him with a languid kiss, he responded to her almost immediately, their tongues sliding against each other. When she pulled back, he was hard inside her, his breathing ragged, taking a minute to gather his thoughts.

"Thank you, Nash," she said, stroking the tips of her fingers over the skin of his shoulders, soothingly. When his gaze focused back on her eyes, her expression was warm. "You may have been the Pariah, but you still hold an infinite number of Wells, including Harry. They live on through you. Thank you."

" _Seph_." Her name was like a prayer on his lips, his cock twitching where it was nestled within her. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders, letting out a surprised moan at the feel, heat swelling within her belly. He groaned as her body clenched around him, dropping his head to her collarbone, rubbing his forehead into her skin. "Seph, please--?"

"Yes, Nash," she moaned, pulling his head up for another kiss.

And he fucked her; all Harrison Wells' were different, she mused in a tiny corner of her mind. Eobard, as Wells, fucked her slowly, methodically, used her reactions against her, would take her to the brink but never over, until she would beg him for it; HR made love to her, plucked her body like a master violinist, whispering soft things in the glow of candles until she would sigh her release. And _Harry_ \--Harry was wild thunder, like being electrocuted, passionate and desperate, had analyzed her like a true scientist before they had even touched, knew exactly where to touch her, how to take her. Nash, on the other hand, dove in headfirst, adjusting as needed, it was wild, heavy, _exhilarating_ and dangerous. 

_And she was just as desperate for him, as she was for any Harrison Wells she met._

Nash picked her up from the worktable, still buried deep inside her, laying her out on the floor of the greenhouse, a hand on her lower back, tilting her ass up for a better, deeper angle, the other on the ground above her shoulder. Her chest heaved as she sobbed out her breath, clawing at his back, and when she came again, she drenched his cock, her entire body glowing purple--and then he was gasping out a moan, with a delighted laugh, as he released inside her.

With the hand still on her lower back, he used that grip to roll so that she lay sprawled out over him, his cock still buried with her. They panted, silent in the aftermath.

Once she caught her breath, Persephone sat up, sitting back onto his cock, driving it deeper, pulling a groaning laugh from Nash as his large hands gripped her hips, tight enough to leave bruises, keeping her still. She looked down at him, seeing the infinite Wells within his eyes, and she smiled, content.

"Rappaccini's Daughter is the reason you could see him, isn't it?" he asked, his voice soft. She started shaking her head, then stopped, pursing her lips as she rethought her response. 

"I think it helped," she responded, finally. "I think my anger at _you_ stopped me from seeing them before, but it did help me see them despite that."

He looked up at her, reaching up to stroke his thumb across her cheek and jawline. "We're okay?"

"You're Harrison Wells," she whispered, leaning down to kiss him again. "Across all of time and space, and the destruction of the multiverse, I am yours and you are mine."

They kissed again, him channeling all of the Harrison Wells' within existence, her body igniting with electricity. They moaned in unison, moving against each other, grinding—and then they were interrupted.

"You okay up here? The generators blew, we thought you might have killed Nash— _dammit,_ _not again!_ " Cisco yelled, covering his face as he saw them naked on the floor. Ralph came around the corner, biting into an apple, tilting his head, and grinned at the two of them. 

"Look, bro," he said, nudging Cisco, playfully. "Mommy and Daddy made up!" 


End file.
